Batalla por sobrevivir
by Pandilla13
Summary: Un extraño virus a caido sobre la ciudad, logrando revivir a los muertos, ahora la vida de Sejuani y Ashe se convierte en una batalla eterna por sobrevivir ¿Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal, humanos, les traigo la sorpresa que les prometí… Un fic de Ashe y Sejuani, pero es diferente a lo que normalmente escribo yo que este no se basara para nada en sus historias reales, sino que nuestras dos protagonistas se encontraran en… ¡Un apocalipsis zombie! Disfruten el primer capítulo que hecho para ustedes.**

 **Capítulo 1: Lucha interminable**

¿Qué el mundo cavaria su propia tumba?... Era una pregunta que frecuentaba mucho mi cabeza, la gente decía que no… pero era obvio que la respuesta era un enorme "SI"

Tan solo míranos ahora, escondiéndonos en casas al azar, asaltando tiendas y armando refugios para sobrevivir de un horrible virus que el propio hombre creo. Sinceramente no esperaba algo como esto, pensé que serían las maquinas las que un día se revelarían, pero eso ya está tachado con una x en mi antigua libreta…

Es cierto… aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Sejuani…solo Sejuani. ¿Mi edad? Bueno no es necesaria decirla, pero aun así lo hare, tengo 27 años, 25 cuando todo esto empezó… ¿Cómo logre sobrevivir?... Porque soy fuerte… Solo los débiles no sobreviven…

** **2 años atrás****

Eran las 3 de la tarde, un miércoles lluvioso…me encontraba haciendo las compras de la semana, era ya una costumbre ir ese día al supermercado para surtir mi despensa…Lo normal, comida y cosas necesarias en mi departamento. Como era la costumbre, la cajera de la caja 2, una chica de largos cabellos blancos y tez tan pálida como la nieve, me observaba desde lejos ¿Qué piensa esa chica? ¿Qué acaso no me doy cuenta?, ese día decidí pagar la mercancía en su caja, un tipo frente a mí era atendido por ella.

El tipo comenzó a insinuársele sexualmente…Asco de persona aun estando yo ahí el seguía molestándola, ella trato de ignorarlo, pero termino respondiéndole - _Podría por favor dejar de molestarme-_ El hombre se molestó inmediatamente y le contesto- **Que mierda de servicio hay en este lugar-** El tipo colmo mi paciencia, estaba retrasando mi regreso a casa…Lo tome del hombro para hacerlo que volteara a verme- **La única mierda que hay aquí eres tú, así que o pagas y te vas, o te rompo la cara-** pude notar como el hombre paso saliva, solo era un debilucho mucho más pequeño que yo. El tipo con cara baja pago y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

La pálida chica estuvo a punto de darme las gracias, pero hice que se detuviera con una seña de mi mano- **Solo cóbrame** \- le dije con un mi tono serio habitual…Metió las cosas en bolsas y me las dio, al tomarlas note su nombre grabado en su uniforme, Ashe. Voltee a verla una última vez- **Si no quieres que te molesten, deberías dejar de ser tan débil…-** fueron las últimas palabras que deje salir de mi boca, para después dar media vueltay salir por fin de aquel lugar.

Me dirigí a paso lento a mi coche, un auto color azul rey un poco moderno, pero no nuevo. Abrí la maletera con las llaves y acomodé la despensa dentro de ella.

Me encontraba ya manejando en dirección a mi departamento, mientras escuchaba en la radio una canción que estaba muy de moda…pero esta fue interrumpida por una noticia de emergencia.

* _Se les notifica que por su seguridad no salgan de casa, homicidios espontáneos han estado ocurriendo en la mayoría de las calles de la ciudad. Repito por su seguridad no salgan de sus…*_

No pude seguir escuchando la señal se había perdido, multitudes de personas pasaron corriendo a los costados de mi auto… - **¿Qué carajos está ocurriendo? -** me dije a mi misma… Seguí mi camino, miraba atentamente las calles casi vacías, pero me detuve en seco al ver como dos tipos escurriendo de sangre, arrancaban sin piedad la carne de una chica castaña…

Rápidamente seguí mi camino tratando de evitar voltear a ver las horrendas cosas que estaban sucediendo afuera en ese momento.

\- ¿ **Qué mierda está sucediendo? ...-**

Metí lo más rápido posible mi auto en la cochera, la cerré son seguro, me dirigí de nuevo a mi auto para bajar mis cosas y por fin entrar a mi casa, la cochera tenía una puerta que daba a la sala así que no tenía que salir.

Avente las cosas en la mesa y prendí la televisión para ver si pasaban algo relacionado con lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

* **Al parecer un grave virus ha sido esparcido en la ciudad, este mismo ocasiona que los muertos revivan con un hambre insaciable…y su alimento somos nosotros...*** Escuche del reportero de la televisión…

Quede un momento en shock…luego voltee a ver la escopeta que tenía en una repisa…

 ****Actualidad****

Y así es como empezó todo esto…

 **Una lucha interminable por sobrevivir, donde solo los más fuertes ganan la batalla.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusta sigo el proyecto si no, pues lo cancelo: c dejen sus opiniones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regrese jaja les dejo la continuación del fic, fueron pocos los comentarios, pero me gusta complacer a la audiencia así que lo seguiré.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 2: La chica del supermercado**

Actualmente viajo sin rumbo, buscando un buen lugar donde poder empezar de nuevo, tengo la idea de hacer una cerca lo suficientemente resistente para que esas abominaciones no la crucen. Por cierto, no viajo sola… tengo un grupo de 4 personas, soy una líder para ellos.

Son dos hombres y dos mujeres, Olaf, actualmente mi mano derecha, Viktor, un científico que se unió a nosotros cuando asaltamos un laboratorio en busca de medicamentos, Vayne, una mujer misteriosa que salvo nuestra vida en una emboscada de un grupo de personas. Y Ashe la chica del supermercado. Raro ¿no lo creen? Un año después del inicio de esta amenaza, me la volví a topar, pero estaba vez no como una cajera debilucha…

**Hace un año**

Olaf y yo nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque en busca de animales que cazar, por suerte los infectados no iban por los animales, solo por los humanos.

Yo llevaba mi fiel escopeta, y Olaf sus hachas, las cuales nunca suelta, como si las tuviera pegadas a las manos, las únicas ocasiones en las que las suelta es cuando comemos, lo cual no es muy a menudo.

- **Sejuani…-** dijo Olaf en voz baja mientras señalaba con su dedo un gran venado que comía tranquilamente cerca de un rio. - **Parece que esta noche comeremos muy bien-** le respondí mientras preparaba mi escopeta con dos balas, cuando tuve lista mi arma, apunte con calma hacia la cabeza de aquel animal…

Olaf y yo quedamos realmente confundidos cuando una flecha atravesó la cabeza de nuestra presa, rápidamente tape la boca de mi compañero, sabía que iba a quejarse, pero eso delataría nuestra posición y no me daría oportunidad de ver quien nos había ganado aquella presa, definitivamente esa persona tenía que unirse a nosotros si es que no quería morir.

Era de noche así que no era posible ver de quien se trataba desde lejos, así que cuando una figura encapuchada se acercaba al cuerpo, me fui acercando lo más silenciosa posible por detrás.

- **Date la vuelta y muéstrate si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo-** dije de manera amenazante cuando estuve a unos metros de aquella persona, esta hizo caso omiso a mi orden y mientras dejaba el cadáver de aquel venado se fue parando y poco a poco se dio vuelta…

- **Tu…-** respondí algo sorprendida al ver que aquella persona que había acertado tan bien esa flecha, fue la misma que no pudo defenderse de un enclenque en el supermercado - **Eres la chica del supermercado-** Ya no parecía más una debilucha, como dije antes solo los fuertes sobreviven. Y ella lo hizo.

- _Mi nombre no es chica del supermercado, Mi nombre es Ashe-_ dijo con un tono altanero pero seguro - **Que sorpresa, hiciste caso a mi recomendación-** la chica se agacho para sacar la flecha de la cabeza del animal y volviéndome a ver me respondió- _La situación me cambio. Pero si, de alguna manera tu "recomendación" me ayudo un poco-_ Voltee a mirar disimuladamente al animal - ¿ **Piensas comértelo todo tu sola? -** pregunte un poco en tono burlón - _No, pensaba desollarlo, y guardar la carne sobrante en mi refugio, pero puedo compartirlo contigo y con… ¿tu amigo? -_ señalo a Olaf con una de sus flechas - **No es bueno escondiéndose-** le respondí burlonamente- **En tu refugio… ¿hay otras personas aparte de ti? -** solté con un tono un poco serio, ella se quitó la capucha, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba un poco en el rostro - _Habían… hace 2 semanas que murieron, supongo que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder sobrevivir-_ eso sonó tan yo.

- **Bueno no me molestaría que te nos unieras, nos hace falta un buen arquero a mi amigo y a mí, además eres bastante rápida, lograste ganarnos nuestra cena-** señalo con los ojos el cadáver del venado que yacía muerto en el suelo. Ella soltó una risilla y acomodándose el cabello tras su oreja contesto- _Esta bien, no me gusta estar sola, ¿Te parece si los llevo a mi refugio? –_ le hice una seña a Olaf para que se acercara y viniera de inmediato. Ella estaba a punto de cargar aquella presa, pero la detuve tomándola del hombro izquierdo - **Tú la cazaste, yo la llevo-** ella se limitó a solo sonreír mientras yo cargaba en mi hombro al pesado animal.

En el camino le contamos un poco sobre nosotros, Olaf le conto que antes de que empezara este apocalipsis, él era un excelente leñador y vendedor de madera, he ahí el porqué de que es tan bueno con las hachas, y yo simplemente era una maestra de deportes en una universidad reconocida de la ciudad, El instituto "Guerra".

- **Aparte de ser cajera, que eras antes de esta mierda-** le pregunte un poco curiosa -Pues ser cajera era mi trabajo de medio tiempo, yo era una estudiante universitaria, lo del supermercado solo era para tener un poco de dinero en el bolsillo- me quede pensativa unos momentos, será que ella ¿estudio en donde yo daba clases? - **Estudiaste en…-** esperé unos segundos y ella respondió - _En el instituto "Guerra" era el único que valía la pena en este lugar-_ Ahora comprendía por que se me hacía familiar su rostro, seguro alguna vez le di clases.

Después de esa charla llegamos hasta un vecindario bastante grande, y nos dirigimos a una casa color verde claro, con tres ventanas en la segunda planta y herrerías pintadas color plateado al igual que la puerta - **Este lugar no te durara mucho-** ella bufo y mientras abría la puerta me respondió- _Eso lo sé, solo es temporal, pero es cómoda y no esta tan dañada como las demás, además tiene un generador eléctrico, no sé cuánto dure pero mientras sirva por unos días está bien-_ Olaf soltó una sonrisa un poco socarrona mientras observaba detalladamente el interior de la casa- **Pues no está nada mal, ya era hora de encontrar un lugar donde descansar bien unos días ¿No crees Sejuani?-** me senté un momento en el sofá de la sala para descansar un poco mi espalda ya que el venado estaba un poco pesado, solté un suspiro - **sí, ya merecíamos un descanso-.**

Ashe tomo al venado de una pata - _Iré a desollarlo, siéntanse cómodos-_ me pare inmediatamente de donde estaba sentada - **¿Necesitas ayu…-** Olaf me interrumpió - **Usted lo cazo, Sejuani lo cargo, me toca a mí desollarlo y prepararlo, no se preocupe señorita soy experto en eso, ¿usted quédese a descansar en la sala y hágale compañía a mi compañera- Ashe acepto la propuesta de Olaf y le dio el venado para que pudiera prepararlo?**

Ashe y yo nos quedamos a solas en la sala - **Debes ser joven si aún estudiabas en la universidad-** le dije para sacar un poco de platica, ella cruzo las piernas y soltando un suspiro me contesto - _Tenia 22 cuando todo empezó, hace unas semanas cumplí los 23, no me faltaba mucho para terminar la universidad-_ Después de eso recordé las muchas veces que ella me miraba cuando iba al supermercado - **¿Por qué me mirabas siempre cada vez que iba al supermercado?** \- Pregunte directamente y con seguridad en mi pregunta- _Por lo que veo, al parecer era muy notorio, pero si te gusta ir directo al grano entonces te lo diré. Quería conocerte, desde que te vi en la universidad, llamaste demasiado mi atención, pero tenía claro que una persona como tú nunca se fijaría en mi-_ No sabía que decir, no me esperaba esa respuesta y nunca pensé que ella fuera lesbiana, pero definitivamente no iba a rechazar algo así, tal vez hace mucho que no salgo con una chica, pero sé que aún no pierdo el toque - **Supongo que… si nos volvimos a encontrar…debe ser por algo ¿No lo crees? -…**

 **Miren nada mas 7u7 esa Sejuani papa jajaja perdón por el retraso ando rankeando a lo full pero pronto subo la continuación, ya la estoy escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar ya que me llego la inspiración y no podía desperdiciarla, bueno disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 3: Una noche helada.**

 ****Hace un año****

 **-Entonces…-** cruce los brazos y me recargue en el sofá - _Sí, soy lesbiana y me gustaste-_ solté un suspiro mientras arqueaba la ceja- **Tu sí que vas directo al grano.** **¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí? -** ella se acercó más a mi quedando a unos pocos centímetros- _La verdad es que tu carácter no es de lo mejor, pero pensé que tal vez bajo esa armadura de hielo había una dulce persona, y pues yo quería ser la persona que la derritiera-_ fruncí un poco el ceño al terminar de escuchar lo que dijo - **¿Armadura de hielo? ¿Dulce persona? Estas muy equivocada, yo siempre he sido así y nadie lo cambiara ni una chica tan hermosa como tú-** Me quede en shock unos segundos, acababa de decir "hermosa" que carajos me pasa – _Te apuesto que eso cambiara, aun me gustas y pienso cambiar esa forma de ser-_ Me quede un momento mirando esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, ¿¡Qué es lo que tenía esta chica que me hacía actuar tan…blanda!? Admito que antes solo pensaba en acostarme con ella, pero ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esas mejillas teñidas de un pálido color rosa, ese leve brillo en sus labios…me traía en un trance que se sentía tan…tan bien.

Me fui acercando un poco más a su rostro, pude sentir sus fríos brazos rodeando mi cuello y sin darme cuenta ya la tenía recostada sobre el sofá, las dos comiéndonos a besos y dejándonos una que otra mordida en los labios.

Fui dejando un camino de besos y mordidas desde sus labios hasta su cuello, sentí como sus frías manos acariciaban suavemente mi cabello, podía escuchar su agitado respirar y eso me hacía perder un poco mi cordura.

- _No podemos hacerlo a-aquí-_ me dijo entre cortada mientras me alejaba con sus manos, yo inmediatamente pare, ella tenía razón, pero siendo sincera no quería detenerme. - **Te gusta arruinar los buenos momentos-** bufe algo enojada, mientras me quitaba de encima de ella - _Si por mi fuera ya estaría desnuda, pero en cualquier momento tu amigo vendrá y no quiero dar espectáculos-_ cruce los brazos nuevamente mientras desviaba la mirada- **Me lo debes…-** fueron las últimas palabras que menciona aquella noche sobre aquel suceso.

** **Actualidad****

Y no, esa noche no tuve sexo con ella, no fue tan fácil como creí. Ja caí en su trampa y al final no pasó nada, fue muy astuta, mira que dejarme en la misma habitación que Olaf fue algo muy malévolo.

Pero bueno… semanas después de eso me quite de la cabeza esa meta de acostarme con ella. Si soy muy fuerte y podría obligarla fácilmente, pero no soy una violadora ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco pude conquistarla como a las demás chicas con las que salí, ella es diferente. Porque a pesar de que está enamorada de mí, no se hecho rápidamente a mis brazos, trama algo… pero no tengo idea de lo que sea.

… **...**

Nos estábamos quedando en un mini-súper. Cuando lo encontramos y vimos que no estaba en tan mal estado y al parecer no había sido saqueado, decidimos matar a los infectados que estuviesen dentro para luego arreglar las puertas y reforzarlo. Encontramos bastante comida como para un mes, la mitad la guardamos para cuando tengamos que volver a viajar, pero por ahora vivimos refugiados aquí.

Era de noche, como era costumbre Viktor y Olaf salían a buscar madera para la fogata, mientras Ashe y Vayne preparaban la comida, y yo hacía guardia desde el tejado.

- _Sejuani, no sé cómo logras soportar este frio-_ voltee disimuladamente hacia la escotilla por donde se subía al tejado, era Ashe la que acababa de subir - **Solo es cuestión de no pensar en lo helado de la noche, hacer como si no estuviese ahí-** Ashe se acercó a lado mío y miro el cielo- _Es hermoso ¿No lo crees? -_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro, yo cruce los brazos y me recargue sobre la barda de ladrillos - **Yo lo veo igual que siempre-** Ashe murmuro una queja entre dientes y después volteo a mirarme a los ojos - _Tan fría como siempre, ahora entiendo como soportas el viento tan helado-_ le clave una mirada de enojo ante tal comentario - _Sejuani, no te comprendo-_ agrego mientras se iba retirando de nuevo a la escotilla para bajar, pero se lo impedí tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola mirarme de nuevo a los ojos - **¿Dices que no me entiendes?...¡Yo soy la que no te entiendo a ti! Siempre me dices que te gusto, pero no aceptas salir conmigo ni nada… ¡Solo dime por qué! -** le dije casi gritando, quería desahogarme y lo hice.

Segundos después de lo que dije sentí como sus manos me agarraban de las mejillas y me acercaban más a su rostro hasta sentir sus labios rozando los míos, se alejó unos centímetros de mí y volvió a hablar - _Tu actitud. Sejuani tu actitud es la que me hace decirte que no cada vez que pides que salga contigo, me gustas, me encantas, te juro que cada vez que te veo muero por besar tus labios y no detenerme jamás, pero esa armadura de hielo que siempre cargas lo arruina todo, ¿por qué no me dejas ver a la verdadera Sejuani? –_ me quede mirando sus ojos unos segundos, podía ver en ellos pasar mi vida…pero solo los buenos momentos…no los otros.

- **Perdón…-** deje salir de mis labios aquella palabra que hace años no mencionaba. Los brazos de Ashe me abrazaron fuertemente, en una noche tan helada, ella se sentía tan cálida. Yo también la rodee entre mis brazos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a abrazar a alguien.

- _Sejuani…quiero salir contigo, quiero ser tu novia, tu pareja, como prefieras llamarle, con tal de tenerte a mi lado como algo más me basta-_ ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho…

- **Creo que por fin encontré a una persona que logro tocarme el corazón-** dije al aire mientras acariciaba su largo y blanco cabello, Ashe me volvió a ver a los ojos unos minutos para luego robarme un largo beso.

 **Que tal ¿qué les pareció? El próximo será un poco más largo de lo habitual pero habrá salseo jaja espérenlo y dejen sus comentarios, eso me anima a seguir.**


End file.
